All We Can Do Is Live
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: HIATUS SakuraKakashi, TenmariShikimaru, GaaraNaruto, implied NarutoSasuke Once all decisions have made, there's only one thing left to do. Major character death.
1. Chapter 1

NOTES: If you're in love with a certain black-haired Sharigan user, I'd back away slowly if I were you.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm afraid you wouldn't care for the way I handle my relationships." Kakashi looked sympathetically at the green-eyed girl.

"How you 'handle' your relationships?" she repeated.

"Perhaps that was the wrong word," he admitted. "But when I've become involved with someone in the past, they have a tendency to start to feel I don't care for them at all. I don't mean for it to happen, but somehow it always does. And you should never have to question whether or not the one you love returns your affections."

The 18 year old kunochi pondered this a moment. "Kakashi," she began, for they were no longer student and teacher. "Those you dated before, did they know you very well before that?"

The jounin look surprised at the question, but answered just the same. "No, not really."

Sakura smiled. "Well then, I'm at an advantage then, aren't I?"

Surprise crossed Kakashi's face once more. "Yes, I believe you are."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You finally did it!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura nodded, vigorous but still blushing. "Sakura, I'm so happy for you!" He hugged his friend excitedly; her crush on Kakashi had been going strong for at least a year now.

"Now we just have to find someone for you," she replied, but her smile quickly faded with the blonde's.

"Sakura…" he began.

"I know, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry. I didn't think-"

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They'd failed. Orochimaru had successfully taken Sasuke's body. Even though no one had seen him, Naruto had been the one to take him down. But he hadn't been the same since. He'd left for nearly half a year after the incident. Now, his demeanor and attitude were spiraling down from what they once were, he almost never left his apartment, and when he did, it was in dark colors.

"I- I still dream about it," the teen blurted out. "Sasuke- I can't get him out of my mind." She could see tears forming in his eyes once again, and Sakura held her friend close to her. She had made her peace with their former teammate's decision, but it seemed to be taking Naruto quite a bit longer.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," he apologized. "You came over to tell me your good news and I spoiled it."

"You did nothing of the kind," she protested. "I told you my news, didn't I?"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, you did," he admitted. "So, when's your first date?"

"Well, I was hoping for tonight, but Kakashi-kun said he had some things he needed to take care of. I guess that is kinda short notice."

"Oh, yeah. Hi, Kakashi! Listen, I've had a crush on you for the longest time, but my heart can no longer take the torture! You WILL date me tonight!"

Sakura fell over laughing. Both their faces were red before it she could finish. 'This is the Naruto I know,' she mused. "So, anyway, it's tomorrow night."

"You know, I really am happy for you, Sakura-chan."

"I know, Naruto-kun. I just wish I could be just as happy for you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You look nervous. Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Whoa, you're messing up some serious dating protocol," the pink haired informed him.

"Oh, am I?" he asked, going along with the joke.

"Yes! You're supposed to be telling me how beautiful, not nervous, I look."

"My apologies. Sakura, you're looking quite lovely today."

'Damn straight I do! Cha!' Inner Sakura raved.

"Why thank you," her outward counterpart replied. "That's very kind of you to say."

"You're most welcome."

"So… any idea where we're going?" she asked tentatively. They had started walking, but to where…

"I'm afraid I'm not that creative," the jounin admitted. "The best I could come up with was the theatre, since I remembered you saying you wanted to see Yukie-san's new movie."

'He put thought into it! Cha!' the inner cherry blossom cheered.

"Sounds good to me!" Sakura told him. "I just hope it's still playing."

"I'm sure it is," Kakashi assured her. "It's been quite popular, or so I've heard."

"You heard correctly," a female voice said from behind them. The two turned.

"Tenmari-san! Shikimaru!" Sakura greeted them happily. Kakashi nodded his greetings. "I didn't know you were visiting, Tenmari-san."

"Pfft. The woman damn near lives here," Shikimaru mumbled.

"I didn't heard any complaints from you last night," the blonde shot back.

Sakura turned red. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow. "I had no idea you two were so close," he stated.

"Yeah, yeah, that's one way of putting it," Shikimaru answered. Tenmari opened her mouth to retort, but Sakura cut her off. "So what does bring you to Konoha?" she asked. "Just visiting Shikimaru?"

"I was going to look for you as well," she replied calmly. "You've saved me the trouble."

"Me? Why?" Sakura asked as the four resumed their walk.

"Naruto. Has he improved any?"

He green eyes became downcast. "No. If anything, he's getting worse, and I don't know any other ways of helping him. I haven't heard the word 'Hokage' from his mouth in a year, and he's almost completely stopped going out on missions. He's quieter now, he- he's not Naruto anymore!" She could feel tears stinging her eyes, but refused to let them come.

"I see. So Shikimaru wasn't exaggerating."

"When have I ever exaggerated?"

"When you told me how big your—" Sakura put a hand over Tenmari's mouth.

"Hey look! It's the theater! Look at all the small children running around!" she exclaimed nervously.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You know," Sakura said as they exited. "Naruto did come to see this movie the day it came out."

"So he's not a complete lost cause," Kakashi finished. "Not yet, anyway."

"Sakura," Tenmari suddenly spoke. "I'm going back to the Wind Country tomorrow. Will you come with me?"

"Um… sure. But why?"

"Naruto's behavior- It doesn't remind you of anyone?"

"Huh?"

"I'll give you a hint," the silver haired jounin said. "Red hair, current Kazakage-"

"That's two hints already, Kakashi," Shikimaru stopped him.

"Was it? In any case, you should know who Tenmari-san is referring to now, Sakura."

"Gaara?" she asked tentatively.

"Gaara grew up with the entire world hating him before Naruto reached out a hand to him," the blonde explained. "Don't you think he'd want to return the favor?"

Sakura nodded. "What time are you leaving?"

Shikimaru and Tenmari left soon after that, leaving Sakura and Kakashi alone again.

"That was… an interesting first date," the pink haired girl stated.

"Mmm. It's a shame we don't have time for a chance at a quieter one before you go," the jounin replied.

The kunochi turned crimson. "You… ah… You could come with us," she offered.

"No, someone has to keep an eye on Naruto," he replied. "And since you'll be gone, it should be me, I think."

"Yes, you're right," she replied. "Well, it's only four days round trip, and I doubt I'll be there long."

"True, true. Then I'll look forward to your return. Good night, Sakura."

"Looking forward! CHA!" the inner cherry blossom raved.

"Y-Yes," Sakura replied. "Good night."

Kakashi turned and left Sakura at her door. 'No good night kiss?' she wondered, watching his retreating back. 'Oh, this must be part of what he meant earlier…"


	2. Chapter 2

"You're late."

"Good morning to you too," Sakura yawned.

"Yeah, yeah. Ready?" Tenmari asked.

"Mmm. Shikimaru isn't here to see you off?"

"I could say the same to you about Kakashi-san."

"Wha..?"

The blonde smirked and started off, Sakura close at her heels. It was late into the night before they stopped.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura tore hungrily into her fish. "Ow! Hot! Hot! Hungry! Hot! Ow!"

"I figured you'd be hungry," Tenmari stated. "But you're not even letting it cool off!"

"I haven't eaten all day!" Sakura protested. "Excuse me for being a bit hungry!"

"I thought you'd want to make the best time possible," the blonde said quietly.

The green-eyed girl lowered the food. "And you were right. But I can't just ignore my stomach!"

"You'll have to learn, if Gaara reacts the way I think he will. He'll probably want to leave again as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Tenmari. I joke, but I'll be ok. I'm just the messenger. As long as Gaara gets the message, that's all that matters."

The other teen smiled slightly. "Come on, finish up and let's get this fire out so we can get some sleep."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The two started out again just as the sun was breaking over the horizon. By the end of the afternoon, they'd reached The Village Hidden In The Sand.

"Come on, let's get something to eat, then go see Gaara," the blonde said, tugging the other girl along.

"But- We're so close," Sakura protested.

"Gaara always stays in the Kazekage's office all day. It's a rarity to see him out before nightfall, and if we eat now, it'll be around that time when we finish."

Still reluctant, Sakura nodded. "Okay.." 'Kakashi's keeping an eye on Naruto, everything will be fine,' she told herself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tenmari spoke the truth. They approached the large building in the center of town just in time to see the redhead coming out of it.

"Oi! Gaara!" the blonde called.

"Tenmari. Sakura-san," he greeted them.

"Sakura has something- or someone- she needs to discuss with you. See ya," she said, disappearing onto a cloud of smoke.

Gaara turned to the remaining kunoichi. "And that is?" he asked.

Sakura swore she could feel her heart pounding in her ears. It seemed all the nervousness she didn't know she'd had about talking with the man she barely knew was hitting her all at once. 'But I have to help him,' she told herself.

"Naruto," she answered.

She swore she saw his complacent face turn to a frown. "And what about him?"

As Sakura explained her friend's extensive depression, she found it hard to read the Kazekage's expression. Not that it really surprised her.

"I don't know if I will be able to help," he finally said carefully. "But… I will try."

"Thank you," she replied with a small bow.

"We'll leave early tomorrow, and won't be stopping until we reach the Fire Country."

"I understand," she replied, although his words seemed more like orders than requests. He was worried, and that she could understand. 'Seems sister dear was right on,' she added mentally.

"Did Tenmari tell you where to find her after you spoke with me?" he asked.

The realization that she had nowhere to stay hit her hard. "No, she didn't."

"No matter. Come with me. I just have some paperwork at my residence I need to get done before we go. You can get some rest, if you wish."

"Oh, ok," she replied, surprised by the gesture.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Naruto, why don't you play with me anymore? It's so lonely here. Why don't you come join me?"

The blonde shot up in the dark, suddenly wide awake. "Damn it, Sasuke…" he muttered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gaara shook Sakura awake before the sun even began rising. She jolted up and looked at him. "You want to leave?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Five minutes, Gaara-san, and I'll be ready."

"I'll wait for you outside."

"Ok." She got herself ready as quickly as she could, and if she timed it right, she was by the redhead's side again in four minutes. "You don't have a pack," the medic observed.

"I'll be fine," he replied.

'STUPID SAND SHINOBI SHOWOFFS!' inner Sakura raged.

"Let's go," he said, and she briefly wondered how he was able to leave the village on such short notice.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto was having a stare down. And from his vantage point on the next roof, Kakashi was having a stare down with the stare down. Why was the jounin so interested? Because Naruto's stare down was with a kunai blade. The white haired man had even gone so far as to radio the apartment when the blonde had been asleep.

"You want me to come play with you, huh Sasuke?" the boy was saying. "You would never say a thing like that to me when you were alive, why would you now? I can't leave Sakura anyway, she'd find a way to bring me back just to kill me again, you know that. Yea, she does have Kakashi now, that's true…"

Aforementioned jounin's eyes widened. Was… he actually having a conversation with Sasuke? In his head?

Crap. This was not good.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura spirits heightened, seeing the familiar Fire Country. They'd traveled all day and through the night. She was starving and tired. But she had a feeling she wasn't going anywhere near her apartment until after Gaara had visited Naruto. Closing in on the village, she saw a familiar puff of white hair.

"Kakashi-kun!" she called out, and Gaara raised his brow.

'-Kun?' he thought.

"Sakura, it's good to see you again. Gaara-san, how are-" Kakashi tried to begin.

"Where is he?" the Kazekage interrupted him.

Instead of being angry, the jounin looked at the young man kindly. "In his apartment. That's where he usually is. I bugged it a few days ago-"

"Kakashi-kun!" Sakura scolded the man.

"Desperate times, Sakura," he replied. "Anyway, it seems like this is far more than an ordinary depression. He seems to be thinking he's actually communicating with Sasuke when he had conversations with himself."

"Oh... my," the pink haired girl stated.

"What does he say to him?" the redhead asked, eyes forward on Naruto's window, where the boy was currently staring at the ceiling.

"Sasuke is apparently asking Naruto to 'come play' with him. Naruto realizes this is something Sasuke never said to him even when he was alive, and I think that's the only thing holding him back from joining him. That, and the fear of Sakura's wrath."

"Why would he fear Sakura if he were already dead?"

"I can resurrect the bastard just long enough to kill him again!" she stated proudly.

"I... see."

"But Naruto's resolve is weakening," Kakashi continued. "His logic is being overcome with Sasuke returning to him many times, repeating the same thing, even in his dreams."

"Naruto-kun," the girl whispered.

"Sakura-san," Gaara finally spoke.

"Yes?"

"I believe I will be able to keep my word."

The medic opened her eyes wide, suddenly completely filled with hope. The jounin smiled at her, clinging to the very same hope.

_"Don't you EVER listen? I said I was NEVER going back, and I MEANT it!" Sasuke yelled. _

"Oh, no, I'm dragging your sorry ass right back to Konoha," Naruto told him, summoning his ratsengan. "Even if I have to break every bone in your body to do it."

Naruto stared at the ceiling, emotionless, even recalling the memory. That was the last time he'd seen Sasuke as Sasuke. The next time…

Knock, knock.

"Is Sakura back?" the blonde wondered aloud. She'd had some business in the Wind Country… But he opened the door to a very unimpressed-looking redhead.

"Gaara?" He shook his head, and then looked again. "Gaara! How are you?"

The only reply given was a fist to the face. Naruto's face, more specifically. Which landed him on the floor. "What the…?"

Gaara gazed down at Naruto eerily. "Who are you?" he asked him, voice flat.

"What…? Gaara, you know me-"

"Who. Are. You?"

The blonde gulped. "Uzimaki Naruto."

"I say you're a liar." The redhead crossed his arms and continued to glare.

"Why… do you say that?"

"I know Uzimaki Naruto. He's an obnoxious fool, always going on missions no normal person would take-"

"Hey, now-"

"He goes to the very limits of his sanity for those he holds dear and one of very few I call 'friend.' From what I hear, you are not he. You are the shell of Uzimaki Naruto, merely posing as him."

Naruto's eyes opened wide as he listened to the Kazekage's words.

"Now I ask you: Where is my friend that will one day become hokage?"

The blonde looked down. "Sasuke killed him. What use is Uzimaki Naruto as hokage if he can't even save a friend?"

Gaara squatted down to Naruto's eye line. "Naruto?"

"What?"

"Sasuke was an idiot."

The blonde looked up at him, eyes shrouded in anger. "What?"

"Sasuke was an idiot."The redhead's voice remained stagnant, in fact, he seemed irritated that he needed to repeat himself.

The blue-eyed teen raised his fist to the other, but the redhead caught it mid strike. His eyes never left the blonde's.

"Idiots don't listen to reason. You can't save idiots."

The blonde could feel tears burning his eyes. "No- he- Sasuke-no…"

"Sasuke was an idiot. Hell-bent on revenge. He saw only his goal of killing his brother."

"No… That's… not true…"

"Yes, it is, Naruto."

"NO IT ISN'T!" Naruto screamed. "He saw other things… He saw… HE SAW ME!"

"Did he?"

"YES! He saw me… He did… He saw me… Until he left… He saw me… He… he… said he… loved me… Said he wasn't trying to hurt me… Asked me to forgive him… Then he left…"

"And have you?"

The blonde looked up, sky-blue eyes glossy with tears. "I… don't know…"

"It is your guilt that calls Sasuke to you. Let him go, and he will do so."

"I /guess/ that makes sense…Wait… how…?"

"Kakashi-san's had this apartment wired for days."

"WHAT?" Naruto spun in place, glaring out the window to the neighboring rooftop. No wonder he hadn't noticed, he could barely see him, even this far down.

"KAKASHI!" the boy yelled, sprinting out the window towards the man. Gaara followed, but at a slower pace, and stood by Sakura.

"You two heard everything?" he asked.

"Yea," she replied. "I can't believe I didn't even notice… the two of them were /that/ close." Then they were quiet for a bit, watching the kitsune chase the jounin. "I haven't seen him this energetic in… I can't even remember."

"Well, Kakashi-san /did/ defile his privacy, even if his intentions were good."

"Then why did you tell him?" Sakura asked, suddenly annoyed.

"I was hoping it would lead to this."

All the girl's anger faded.

"Naruto's out of shape. He needs exercise."

"And Kakashi-kun?"

"I believe the phrase is, 'innocent bystander?'"

Sakura chuckled. "Gaara-san, I never knew you had a sense of humor."

"I've been working on it."

Suddenly, the girl had an idea that would help her and stop Naruto from chasing her new boyfriend. "Oi! Naruto-kun!" she called. "Kakashi-kun's treating us to ramen!"

"I'm what?" Kakashi called back.

"Sounds good to me!" the blonde yelled, and rejoined the two on the roof. The jounin sighed and consented to the mauling of his wallet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

NOTES: There's more Kakashi/Sakura goodness, coming, I promise. Just as soon as Sakura gets a nap. And the Naruto's line in the flashback isn't my own. I got it from a halarious post in a sasuxnaru community in livejournal. Send me an email or something and I'll send you the link. For some reason, the program's not letting me include the actual link. I left a comment, asking the creator's permission, waited four days, got crap. I felt I shouldn't make those of you who are waiting for this to continue to wait, therefore I am announcing that the line is not mine. I believe I have henceforth covered my ass.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: My apologies for the long wait and short chapter.

"I think I just got a better idea!" Naruto suddenly announced, and grabbed Garra's wrist. On pure instinct, sand rushed out of the Kazekage's gourd and wrapped around the other's wrist. Seconds later, the redhead looked embarrassed. "My apologies, Naruto," he said, releasing his friend.

"No worries," the kitsune replied, still holding onto his friend and smiling. "Anyway, me an' Gaara are gonna get something to eat. You guys can go do whatever."

"Pfft, you're welcome," Sakura sneered. The blonde's face was suddenly inches from hers.

"Thank you, Sakura," he said. "And I'm trying to return the favor."

And then it hit her.

Naruto knew how hungry and tired she was. He was making an excuse for her so she could go do whatever she wanted. And he probably wanted to talk with Gaara more too, just without an audience.

'How sweet!" Inner Sakura swooned. "Oh," was the only outward reply she could muster.

"I'm sure you and Kakashi-sensei want some 'alone time,'" the blonde teased.

'I take it back! As soon as I have the energy, he's dead!' Inner Sakura declared.

"Come on, Gaara!" the oblivious blonde yelled, dragging the reluctant redhead behind him.

"Sakura, you're fuming," Kakashi noted.

"Naruto has that effect on me," she replied.

"Come on, he laughed. "Let's get you home so you can rest."

"Ok. But I will be eating first. You're… you're welcome to join me… if you want…"

"Thank you, but you should take care of yourself. I'll find you later, alright?"

"… Ok."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Where are we headed?" Gaara inquired.

"Back to my apartment," Naruto replied. "You're gonna help me find all bugs Kakashi-sensei planted!"

"And you still refer to him as 'sensei," the redhead mused.

"Yeah… He said we didn't have to anymore, but…"

"I would have thought Sakura, not you, would be the one desperately attached to the past."

"Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"When did you get so blunt?" the gennin (yes, still!) asked.

"About a year and a half ago. It works well in meetings."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'I know that look,' Kakashi sighed inwardly, walking back to his own apartment. 'It was only there a second, and she probably only let it slip because she was so tired, but it was there. It'll only be a matter of time…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Gaara?"

"Yes?" Gaara, currently searching under the flipped couch, looked up at the kitsune currently chakra-attached to a wall.

"I'm wondering… How exactly do I 'let go' of a ghost I never wanted to begin with?"

"How are you evading it at the moment?"

"Sasuke's never here when others are."

"Then why do you force solitude upon yourself?"

"He gets louder and angry the less often I'm alone."

'Aways did have an ego problem,' the redhead mused. "I've told you already," he continued aloud. "For whatever the reason, you feel guilt about Sasuke's death. Let the guilt go, and Sasuke's voice will as well." He stood. "I think that's all of them. Let's go."

"Where?" Naruto asked, jumping down off the wall.

"You need to train. I can tell just by looking at you."

'Sasuke will be REALLY loud tonight if we stay out too long,' the blonde thought. "For awhile, I guess," he replied. "But let's get something to eat first, ok?"

The Kazekage rolled his eyes. "I suppose." 'He completely ignored that insult about him needing to train,' he thought. 'That Uchiha really is taking over his mind.' The redhead wasn't sure why, but the idea of it really pissed him off.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is that really the best you have?" the Kazekage asked. "I'm sleep deprived and I'm faster than you."

"Pft. Like that's a problem for you. And we both know that damn sand protects you whether you want it to or not," the blond rebutted.

"Not anymore," the redhead said, yawning. "On both counts. Without Shukaku, I'm the same as any other Sand shinobi."

"You mean… this is with effort?"

Gaara nodded.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled, lunging for the other once more.

"Well, if I had known that was what it took to get a rise out of you…"

They continued sparring until Naruto noticed the sun setting. "We should probably be getting back," he stated.

"What for?" Gaara asked.

"I-It's getting late. I'm hungry and sleepy, and I know you're tired."

The Kazekage narrowed his eyes. "No."

"No?"

"You're worried about an apparition. You give it such power over yourself, and you will never be free of it." He looked at the blonde thoughtfully. "Unless you don't want to be."

Naruto faced the ground. "I... I do." Then he sighed. "Well… mostly."

"Mostly?"

"I guess a part of me does want Sasuke to stick around."

"But for what purpose?"

"I… miss him. Part of me wants to hold on to him at all costs."

"That's twisted, Naruto."

"Coming from you, it must be."

"I think I'll ignore that. It'll be in your best interest." Gaara glared at the other. "You do know how unhealthy that is?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then you're further along than I thought. Good."

"You're a jerk sometimes, you know?"

"So I've been told," he replied. "Fine. We'll go. But I'm staying by you. I want to make sure you at least try resisting it."

"He won't show if you're around."

"Hmm… If you're alone in the room?"

Naruto thought for a second. "I… I think so…"

"That'll be enough. I suppose you want ramen again?"

"Well, duh."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Let's go, then."

&&&&&&&&

After they'd eaten and ventured back to Naruto's apartment, Gaara, at the blonde's request, told him what he was lacking in. Which, from the length of the reply, seemed to be everything. It was almost as if he were 12 years old again, with only his incomparable stamina going for him.

"Ok Gaara, that's enough," Naruto told him.

"But I'm not done," the other protested.

"Yeah, but I get the idea. It really would've been simpler for you to just say 'everything,' you know," the blonde said sadly.

"Perhaps," the Kazekage agreed. "But you wouldn't be nearly as angry with that apparition as you are now."

Naruto blinked at the other. "That was your aim all along," he realized.

"Go to bed. You have an illusion to tell off."

The blonde laughed weakly. "I can only promise to try," he said.

&&&&&&&&&

"NARUTO!!"

Sasuke's loud, angry voice brought the blonde to his knees.

"How could you ignore me all day?!?! You said could be happy with just me!!! Were you lying, idiot?!?! You don't ignore me!!! Ever!!! Understand?!?!"

Naruto breathed heavily, gathering the courage for his words. "No," he finally spoke.

The voice was silent for a moment. "What?"

"No. You're not Sasuke."

"Idiot. We've been through this already. How could I /not/ be Sasuke?"

"Because… because the Sasuke I know wouldn't do this to me."

"What about all the other things I would never do to you? Running away from you? Trying to kill you? And you still think I loved you."

"Oh, no you don't. No matter what, that much I am very sure of. Sasuke loved me." He was careful not to say 'you.'

"Really? And how did I show that to you?"

"He didn't. But his eyes did. They told me every time they looked at me how much he loved me. But his revenge was more important than even that."

"A match made him heaven," the voice drawled sarcastically. "Then tell me, how come I only touched you when you were in 'Sexy no Justu' form?"

Naruto began laughing.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?"

"That proves you aren't him! I'm not listening to your annoying ranting anymore! Sasuke asked forgiveness before he died, I gave it him, he's gone, and now you better be too!"

Outside the room, Gaara let a small smile slip. He stretched and lay down on the couch.

Still in his room, Naruto waited, but there was nothing. The only sounds he could hear were the crickets outside and the redhead in the living room. He began laughing until he couldn't anymore. "I… I did it," he finally said. His first instinct was to go tackle Gaara in happiness, but realized the redhead would probably have his spine crushed before he even saw who it was. Ah, the perks of ninjas as friends.

Instead, he peeked out the door into the living room. He found his guest lying on his back, a bag of sugar cookies on his stomach. And one in his mouth. He approached his friend. "He's gone."

Gaara pulled another from the bag. "Congratulations," he said, holding out the treat. "Want a cookie?"

Naruto made a face, snatched it, and went back to bed.

&&&

A figure dressed in a long black cloak approached the glasses-wearing ninja with great caution. "Kabuto-sama."

"What is it?"

"The nine tails saw through my illusion. Some of the information I was given was inaccurate," the cloaked figure spoke quickly.

"So he believes his sanity is regained?"

"Yes."

Kabuto glared down hard at the woman. "Be thankful. I don't have to kill you since the illusion held long enough for me to complete my plan."

"You are most merciful, Kabuto-sama."

"Leave me now."

"Yes, Kabuto-sama."

The medical ninja waited to hear the door close. "Soon, Orochimaru-sama. I will have vengeance on that nine tails brat for you. I guarantee it."


End file.
